Maximum Ride at School?
by Crazy is my middle name
Summary: This is my first story so no flames! Basically it is what might happen if the flock went to school... kinda weird. It started out as a dream so it may be random. REVIEW! plz? i'll give you a cookie?


**Maximum Ride at school?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or any of the characters from it. BTW this is my first story and I know it is kinda rubbish but NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

**Why the flock don't go to school…**

**Max** – "U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi

You ugly, hey, hey

You ugly!

OMG! I like, can't believe I made head cheerleader! Well, actually, I can, I mean I am so brilliant and pretty and popular and pretty and did I mention I am pretty?! Anyways…WHERE IS MY WATER?? I asked for it like 2 years ago! This century please! Why do you hate me, Ella? You're like, my sister! I know you must be jealous, but still! (Ella rushes over with water). "THANK you! Now I can finally continue…OMG! This water is COLD! You _know _I can only drink water at ROOM TEMPERATURE! Are you like, trying to kill me or something?

No, but someone else is…

**Nudge** – "I can't believe that Max made head cheerleader! That was supposed to be MY SLOT! Ugh! I am like, way prettier and I have _way_ more school spirit! Just because I am too young! Well I'll show those stupid cheerleaders! I'll show them all! At lunch, I'll keep on putting sugar in their food, and I'll leave pieces of _FRENCH_ chocolate where they can't resist eating it, so they get fat and I will be the coolest, most beautiful cheerleader! And then I will RULE THE WORLD! Did I just say all of that out loud? I was just joking people (cough cough)"

In the classroom…

**Fang** – "Now kids, have you finished your poetry," Mr Burrows asked.

"Yes sir. It's about my emotional insecurities."

"Umm, okay? I'll just read it then."

**Darkness**

**By Nick**

All I see is darkness

It makes me feel sad

I always remember

What I never had.

I think the world hates me

It always shuts me out

And all I can do about it

Is just sit there and pout.

Sometimes I want to kill Spongebob

For being so damn nice

I just wanna shove his big happy head

In a steel vice.

I hate every living thing

I hate all of God's creations

One day I will be powerful

And do a mass extermination.

I don't know why

But I hope you die.

"Wow, Nick. That was…disturbing. Your poem was supposed to be about happy thoughts.

"THOSE WERE MY HAPPY THOUGHTS! WHY DOES NOBODY UNDERSTAND MY POETRY? YOU CAN ALL GO TO FRIGGEN HELL! WHY DO YOU HATE ME??"

"Go see the school councillor or something."

(Fang runs out of the classroom)

"Okay class. Let's carry on with Shakespeare…"

**In the chemistry labs…**

**Iggy** - "Now, everyone, today we are going to be dealing with highly explosive chemicals" Mrs Jones said. "So be careful please!"

Iggy's ears perked up as soon as he heard the word explosive. This was going to be a very interesting lesson...

5 minutes later…

Teachers - ARGH!!!!! The school is exploding!

Kids – No more school! Yeah!

Iggy – oops! Just another mistake a blind kid can't help making!

**In the junior school…**

**Gazzy in art class** - "Today is your oral reports on self expression. You can use any props you want, but it must include some form of art. Up now is…Zephyr."

"Okay" Gazzy says, smiling evilly and strolling to the front.

"I really like birds, so I have brought in this dead bird!"

"Eew!"

"I also like food, so I bought in leftovers from…umm, I think last month? Anyways, it's mackerel. I think it's still edible. I'll check for ya!" Gazzy proclaims as he takes a huge piece of mouldy fish and shoves it in his gob. Then he pushes the bag up to the teacher's face. "Not bad. Want some?"

(gagging) "No thank you!"

"Lastly, I LOVE bombs so I brought in…PAINT BOMBS!" He starts throwing them at everyone until there is paint everywhere. "Technically, paint is art. Is that an A+?"

"OUT!" the fuming pink teacher shouts.

"Sheesh! There's no pleasing the arty types!"

**Angel** – (knocking on the teacher's lounge room)

"How can I help you dear?

"I'm trying to raise money for charity with a magic trick. You pick a card, and I guess what it is. For every card I get right, you pay 5 dollars.

"Well, I guess it is for charity…there, I've got my card.

"5 of diamonds?"

"What the…?"

"Lucky guess – try again."

"Okay…"

"Ace of clubs?

"How did you do that?" the confused teacher asks, dishing out 10 dollars.

"I probably won't be able to do it again. 3rd time lucky?..."

**2 hours later**

"Have one more go at it"

"But I've already lost all of my life savings!

"It's for charity."

"Well, one more go wouldn't hurt"

"Yeah, just keep it coming, sucker!" Angel whispers.


End file.
